


It Began In The Third Grade

by MelodyMay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyMay/pseuds/MelodyMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon thought the Stark family was perfect, one member in particular.</p><p>A series of events taking place in the Stark family, specifically Jon's infatuation with a certain red head</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Starks

**Author's Note:**

> These all take place in the same universe, but there not gonna be in order of dates. It's just little moment in there lives, that you can piece together to make a full story.

The Stark's were the embodiment of what Jon thought a perfect family was. With attractive children and a pile of wealth so large they didn't know what to do with it, in Jon's eyes they could do no wrong.

He'd met the eldest son, Robb, a couple weeks back when he started the third grade. He'd been new and quiet, to shy to socialize with the other kids. He was mostly left alone. Minus the boy with bright blue eyes always staring at him. It started with small glances and escalated to no-blinking competitions between the two.

They never spoke until one day Robb had dragged his friend Theon, who was one year older due to somehow failing kindergarten, to come and talk to him. Theon hadn't been pleasant, but Jon quickly learned to not take it personally as he was like that with everyone. Robb, in contrast, had been all bright smiles and curly Auburn hair.

"Wanna come to my house?"

* * *

Jon visited the Stark house the next day. He gaped at the three story Victorian mansion. Compared to the small apartment he lived in with his foster mom, the Stark home looked like an actual castle. Robb had immediately brought him to the living room to meet his family.

Ned Stark was intimidating man, he was tall and had a solemn look. He smiled when Jon offered him his hand. Smiling, Ned Stark was a lot less intimidating. Catelyn Stark looked at Jon as though she was waiting for him to break the lamp he was standing next to, like Theon had on his first visit. He shuffled under her gaze. He made sure to address her as Mrs Stark and offer her his hand. Her lips began to quirk up at his polite behaviour, and though her smile wasn't as big as Ned's it still made him feel better.

"Arya, Bran, come here loves." Catelyn called. Two small children ran in. One similar looking to Robb, the other with darker hair resembling Ned. The taller of the two, the one with the dark hair, ran in holding a toy car over her head. Her brother chased after her on chubby little legs, he had his arms stretched out in an attempt to grab the toy from her hand. They both wore police officer hats. Catelyn strolled over and took both their hands. "be polite, Robbs brought a friend over."

"Is it Theon? Cause he smells bad." The little girl asked boldly. Catelyn scowled at her daughter.

"Jon this is Arya and Bran. Arya, Bran, say hello." Catelyn softly chided. Bran gave him a salute and offered his hand.

"I'm Officer Bran." The boy spoke with as much authority as a three year old could muster. His older sister quickly cut in.

"He's not an actual cop," she interjected, "I'm Arya."

Robb was growing impatient and was pulling Jon as he slowly inched towards his room. Jon continue to talk with the four year old. "I'm sure he'll become a cop."

"That's what everyone says, boys shouldn't be cops there to stupid." Jon struggled to contain his laughter as Bran stomped off and Catelyn rubbed her temples.

"Sorry about her Jon, she can be a handful." Ned said, scooping up an angry Bran. "Arya are you going to say anything?"

But instead of the apology Ned was expecting his daughter stuck her tongue out at the new boy. He sighed as he prepared to apologize, but to his surprise Jon stuck his own tongue at Arya. She giggled and made and attempt to follow Robb as he began to drag Jon away. Ned quickly scooped her up and carried her down the hall with Bran. Arya protested, but became distracted as Bran tried to steal his car back.

Robb ran up the stairs, Jon following him as fast as he could. They ran down a hallway Jon could've sworn was endless. The boys slowed as they had tired from running up the stairs. They walked past photos of the Stark children. Robb riding a bike, Arya holding a baby Bran, Ned and Catelyn's wedding. Jon stopped as he spotted a picture of a very pretty girl. She had red hair, much lighter than Robb's and the same bright blue eyes. She wore a pretty blue dress and was holding the hand of a boy with blonde hair.

"Who's that?" Jon asked, he'd decided the girl in the photo was the prettiest person in the world.

"That's Joffrey, he's dads friends son. We met him last year at a party. I was supposed to be his friend but I don't like him, all he does is-" Jon cut off Robbs rambling.

"No, the girl."

"Oh, that's Sansa she's six, she went over to Jeyne Pooles house this afternoon." Robb continues to ramble on, talking of how boring the Poole family is. Jon continues to look at the picture of Sansa. He doesn't notice but his mouth quirks into a smile.


	2. Midnight Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa needs someone to fill in the role of her Prince

"Jon," a hushed voice calls his name. He grumbles and rolls away from the sound, "Jon, wake up." 

Jon untangles his legs from the sleeping bag he's in. He awkwardly crawls Robb careful not to wake him. He sticks his head out of the tent they'd set up in Robbs room. His eyes adjust to the darkness as he looks for the source of the voice. He spots two blue eyes staring at him by the door. With a sigh and a grumble he climbs out of the tent. 

"What time is it?" He asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Eleven thirty eight." Sansa says looking at her pink watch.  

"What do you want San?" 

"Me and Jeyne are playing Cinderella and we need a Prince." Sansa tells him as if it's the most serious matter. She's already grabbing his arm and leading him down the hall.  

"Why are on earth are you playing Cinderella _now_? And why are you getting me to be the Prince?"  

"Because it's almost midnight and you actually listen." The thing with Sansa was she took her make belief to extreme measures. She wouldn't play mermaids unless they were in water, wouldn't be Snow White unless she seven people playing with her, wouldn't run from the ball until it was midnight. "Jeyne's already made my dress, I just need to go to the ball now." 

He then takes in her appearance. The dress is a light blue with white detailing. She wears a pair of Catelyn's heals that are far too big for her, her red hair is pulled up into a bun and perched in the crown of her head was the metal crown Jon had suggested Robb get for Sansa. She looked beautiful in a way only a young girl could achieve.  

He'd known Robb for about a year now and though he never noticed any big changes in Robb, he always noticed them in Sansa. She grew taller than any girl her age, standing a good few inches above them, her hair recently acquired a curl, similar to Robbs and her favourite colour had changed from pink to blue seven times in the past month. 

While Theon had recently became interested in the topic of what he referred to as "older woman" Jon never took interest in it. Preferring to ask Robb about his family. 

"Are you serious?" Sansa whined in a quiet voice. 

"What?" Jon asked, snapping back into focus. 

"Look at Jeyne," he followed the directions of Sansa's finger. Jeyne Poole layed passed out on the couch. She to wore a dress, not as nice as Sansa's, and a pair of Catelyn's heals. She had a frilly pink butterfly wand that was currently stuck in her hair. Sansa let out a breath of exasperation, "Her part's done now anyway." 

"Are we just gonna leave her on the couch?" He asked. They both glanced over to the sleeping girl. She let out a snore and a trail of drool began to run down her mouth. 

"She's fine." They leave Jeyne as Sansa pulls him down the hall. They enter the empty dining room. The wooden chairs with velvet cushions are all pushed against the wall. The dining table is missing and the large chandelier hangs over empty space. The dining table had been ruined when Theon had convinced Robb to make a volcano. The second they walk into the room Sansa begins ordering him about "Go sit on that chair, when I walk in stand up and meet me halfway across the room." 

Jon does as instructed, him and Sansa dance and chat as a Prince and Princess would. They twirl around the dining room laughing in hushed voices. Sansa checks her watch every five minutes to make sure she runs at the right time. Finally, with a glance at her watch, she detaches herself from Jon and runs out the door, kicking off a shoe in the process. 

Jon plays the part of the Prince, finding Sansa and placing the shoe on her foot. She leaps into his arms and he twirls her around. Jon completely forgets he's not a Prince, with a Princess in his arms. It's not until Sansa checks her watch does he snap away from the fantasy is ten year old mind had created. "You should go back to bed it's nearly one." 

"I haven't even noticed the time." Sansa lets out a giggle. 

"Thanks for being my Prince Jon."  

"No problem San." 

She leads him towards the stairs. His hands in hers and he lets her pull him along. He wishes they could've done this a bit longer when he reaches the stairs. He begins to head back to his and Robb's tent, when Sansa tugs on his sleeve. He turns around and Sansa gives him a quick peck on the cheek.  

"Night Jon." She says brightly, heading back to her friend sleeping on the couch. 

Jon's smile is so bright he swears it lights the way back to Robb's room. He's in a daze when he climbs into the tent, heavily stepping on Robbs hand. With a jolt Robb wakes up. "Ow, why are you up." 

"Sansa." Jon says simply continuing to smile. 

"You should have told her to go away." Robb says in a whiny voice. 

"I couldn't she needed me."  

"She never comes and bugs Theon." Robb grumbles. 

He's not sure why, but that last comment on Theon makes Jon's smile stretch even wider.


	3. Park Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb isn't allowed to go to the park unless he brings his sisters

"My mom said we can go the park but we have to take the girls." Robb says grumpily stomping into the room. The air was humid with the oncoming summer. Puddles littered the ground from last nights downpour. Jon and Theon had there bike helmets strapped on and were waiting for Catelyn's approval to leave for the park. Jon splashed in a puddle with his yellow rain boots while they'd waited.

Robb came back sulking, a skipping Sansa and stomping Arya behind him. While Arya left a trail of knee and elbow pads behind her, Sansa wore her pink butterfly printed protection with pride. Her hair was in two long pigtails and she wore a pink t shirt over a white jean skirt. While Sansa was polished, pristine and ready to go, Arya was not. Her short hair was a tangled mess, sticking up everywhere. She wore a pair of torn and stained overalls over a shirt Sansa outgrew.

"Hi Jon!" Sansa said brightly, "Hi Theon."

"Hey Jon!" Arya cheered running towards him. She'd immediately grown fond of him when he lacked the same babyish tone everyone else used on her. Jon simply didn't know how to deal with small children, so instead he treated them like he would kids his age. Arya jumped up to hug him and Jon struggled a it with her weight.

"Careful!" He exclaimed, "Your getting too heavy for me."

She gave an exasperated laugh before hitting him and jumping off him. She went over to Theon as Robb and Sansa grabbed the girls bikes from the back shed.

"Why are you always here?" Arya demanded jabbing her finger at Theon. He scowled swatting her hand away.

"Cause I was invited, there stuck with you." Arya stuck her tongue out at him before forcefully kicking him in the knee and running away. Theon whined as he gripped his bruised knee and ego.

As Sansa and Robb returned with the bikes they all quickly began assembling what Robb referred to as a "gang".

"A gang is cooler then a cub and the Queens guards are called a gang, right Theon?" Robb said eyes shining bright at the mention of the Queen's guards.

"Ya, that’s what Asha says there called and she has a special invitation to join them." Theon boasted as the Starks kids eyes shone with amazement. Jon didn't believe anything Theon ever said, but the Stark kids were filled with honor and trust and ate up Theon's act like a lemoncake.

Robb led there gang the "Wild Wolves" through the streets. Theon stayed by Robbs side as Jon stayed at the back to make sure they wouldn't lose the girls. Arya's little legs peddled as hard as a five year old with training wheels could. She struggled to keep up with Robb and Theon, but what she lacked in strength she made up in her determination. She repeatedly rang her ikes bell, much to Theon's annoyance.

"Stop ringing the bell!" He shouted in a whiny voice only for Arya to increase her ringing. Theon continued to whine, "Robb, your sisters so annoying."

"Am not!" The now angry five year old shouted, increasing her peddling to catch up and yell at Theon.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"You guys are acting like babies!" Sansa squealed in annoyance as Arya began her own retort. Begrudgingly the two ceased there yelling match and rode in silence. Sansa let out a sigh of annoyance. Jon glanced at her, giving her a quick thumbs up before returning both hands to the handles as his bike wobbled. She flashed him a smile. Up ahead the faint sound of a bell ringing met their ears.

Arya shot forward on her bike as Theon let out a roar shaking his head and jiggling his green mohawk helmet "That's it! Get back here you little brat!"

"Guys I'm the leader! I'm supposed to be in the front!" Robb called chasing after the two.

Sansa and Jon watched the three of them chase each other for a couple minutes. Jon was a couple paces behind Sansa, so when she turned to ride her bike down a small street he was able to quickly follow. The others had disappeared off the road and into the parks grass and trees.

"Why aren't we following them?" Jon asked the seven year old.

"The grass is muddy." She stated like it was obvious. Jon had now known the Starks for over a year. He still thought Sansa was the prettiest girl out there. But he'd decided he didn't like her, cause she was three years younger and a little girl and Robb's sister. He just found her really, really pretty.0

* * *

 

When they arrived in the park after taking a detour to save Sansa's white skirt from the muddy grass, Theon and Arya were already in a swing battle. They both occupied swings next to each other and rocked harshly side to side trying to collide into one another. Robb sat on top of the monkey bars trying to get his "gang" to listen to him.

Robb brightens at the sight of Sansa and Jon and the possibility of people he can command. Robb quickly arranges a game of knights and pirates. With Arya and Jon defending there jungle gym castle and protecting there Princess. While Robb and Theon try to sneak up on there invisible boats and steal their treasure. Sansa sits at the highest part of the structure next to the twisting pink slide, she pretends to sew using leaves and a stick.

Arya squeals and laughs as she and Jon fight back Robb with their swords, or sticks. Sansa continues the role of the frightened maiden "fainting" when the sticks clash. As Robb let's Arya poke him in the gut he drops to the ground pretending to roll around in pain. The two knights high five as the remaining pirate lets out a triumphant holler.

"I have the Queen!" Theon cheers holding up Sansa's arm. She lets out a sigh of frustration.

"I'm a Princess Theon!" He shrugs pulling her down the slide with him. Arya and Jon quickly following. Sansa calls out for help between fits of laughter as Theon runs with her. The youngest of the group quickly falls behind, leaving Jon to stop Theon. Sansa's sleeve gets caught on a tree, yanking her back and causing Theon to let go of her. Jon is able to catch up and grab the Princesses hand before Theon.

Knowing Sansa isn't the fastest runner, Jon lets her jump on his back as he usually lets her and Arya. Sansa holds his shoulders, all squeals and giggles as Theon runs after them. She grips his Pokemon shirt in her hands to hold herself in place. As they run back towards the direction of the park they cross paths with Arya who's screaming madly waving her stick in the air. The loud _thwap_  is heard behind them, followed by Theons shout of pain.

* * *

 

Soon there all sitting on the grass and catching there breaths. Robb ties his now loose laces, while Theon rubs his sore arm. The thud of Arya crushing ants with a stick is the only sound besides the heavy pants of the tired children. Sana concentrates on the daisy crown she's attempting to make, practicing her knot tying with the stems. Jon plucks daisies and makes a pile next to his rain boots, for her to weave into her crown. As she finishes her crown and places it on her brow, she turns towards Robb who's finger is caught in his shoelace, and tells him that Jon is a much better Knight then him and Theon.


	4. Scrapes & Skates pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna start listing the ages of the characters at the start of ever chapter, just in case of any confusion! I pretty much stated all of there ages in the text but I'm bound to eventually leave them out.   
> Jon & Robb-13  
> Theon-14  
> Sansa-10  
> Arya-8

"I don't want to wear them." 

"You have to wear them, we don't have another pair." 

"I'm not wearing them." 

"Just put on the skates." 

"I don't want to they're boy skates." 

"They're hockey skates, girls play hockey to." 

"But I can't wear ugly skates!" 

"This was a horrible idea," Robb finally exclaimed. It was nearing Christmas, the large skating rink downtown was finally open, and the Stark family hauled all the kids, plus Jon and Theon, downtown to skate. It taken two cars, three bathroom breaks, one tantrum and quite a bit of bribing, to get all the Stark kids down to the rink. Mr and Mrs Stark, sat on a bench outside the rink with Rickon, who was passed out, and Bran, who was thoroughly interested in his DS. The rest of them had there skates on and were ready to go, except for Sansa. "How can I teach you to skate if you won't even put skates on!" 

The skates were old and worn, with a tattered heal and frayed laces. They'd been Robbs a couple years ago, but like Pokémon and wearing his mothers makeup, he swiftly grew out of them. Sansa had turned her nose up at them, disappointed she couldn’t wear a pretty pair of figure skates. Arya had had no complaints, sticking her feet in the second pair of old skates and making Jon tie them up "as fast as he can". She and Theon were both itching to get on the ice, each with one toe already on.  

"Can I just go?" The eight year old whined. She'd been skating multiple times and already fancied herself a hockey player like Jon and Robb. Although she could go for a time without stumbling, she was in no way as fast as she desired.  

"Fine, Theon go with her."  

"What?" Theon exclaimed, scowling. He wore his Boston Bruins jersey with Greyjoy, stitched into the back. He constantly made fun of Jon and his unquestionable loyalty to the Leafs, even though he got a new jersey every year, for whichever team was doing best. Theon claimed it was his doing whenever the teams jersey he recently bought won. "I'm not watching the little twerp." 

"Someone needs to go with her." Jon piped up from where he sat. 

"Then you go with her." 

"Yeah Jon, come with me. I don't wanna skate with Theon poo-face." 

"Seriously, poo-face?" Theon asked. His annoyance already showing. 

"Well you are one." Arya protested. 

"Alright, if I'm poo-face you're butt-face." 

"Arya just go with him." Robb said, cutting off Arya as her mouth began to open. She let out an annoyed sigh. 

"Fine." 

"Hold on a sec," Theon interjected, "I never said I'd go with her." 

"If you don't come with me, I'll fall on to the ice and tell mum you pushed me." Theon visibly paled at the threat of Mrs Starks wrath, Jon would to. He begrudgingly followed Arya on the ice, leaving Robb and Jon with Sansa. The two then turned their attention to the girl. 

"Just put them on." 

"No." 

Robb let out a groan at his sisters response. Jon, sensing Robbs stress decides to ease his tension. 

"I can deal with Sansa if you want." He means it as and offer, but Robb takes it as a statement and makes a dash for the ice. He's across the rink in a second and chatting up a pretty girl in the next. Jon slowly takes a seat next to Sansa, who has her arms crossed and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. 

"Now will you tell me why you won't put on the skates." Jon had seen her blue eyes darting towards the rink through out the siblings argument. The way her eyes would train in on people as they skated by, made him believe there was a reason, besides the state of the skates, that Sansa wouldn't wear them. 

She doesn't tell him straight away, it takes a smile and a promise that he won't tell Robb. 

"Jeyne told me, that Myranda told her, that she heard Joffrey say he was gonna go skating today." 

Jon let out a sigh. Sansa's crush on Joffrey Baratheon was the worst kept secret in the Stark household. It took one fight between her and Arya to have the younger of the two reading Sansa's diary and telling everyone about it. That reveal had caused Robb to create a rule system for his younger sister. It involved, no speaking to boys outside of the family besides Jon, Theon's name had been erased after he explained his goal to perform indecent acts with every girl he met.  The list continued to explain "no boys" worded every way possible, with a concluding statement of no dating until the age of twenty seven. 

Although he couldn't say he disagreed with the newly placed rule system (especially the Theon and age requirement part) Jon knew well enough Sansa would listen to it as well as Arya braided hair. 

The urge to flee was strong, but Jon had an unusual sort of affection for the soft spoken Stark girl. Arya held a similar spot yet there was a clear division between the two he could not place. So he breathed out a sigh and turned is attention towards Sansa. 

"So you're worried about Joffrey seeing your skates?" His tone was gentle, meant to accommodate the girls delicate nature. 

"Mya said that Joffrey said that he doesn't like ugly things. I can't let him see me wearing these old skates. He won't like me if sees them." She spoke in a rush, her eyes already beginning to fill with unshed tears. Jon could only describe Joffrey as a right sod as Sansa explained his ill mannered preference. But he knew how sensitive the ten year old was and how much the opinion of the blond eleven year old meant to her. 

"Hey, hey, calm down San. I'm sure he'd still like you even with the skates." 

"No he won't," she wailed, tears yet to fall "he's gonna hate me!" 

Jon placed a steady hand on her back, drawing comforting circles into her back.  

"Okay how about this, we'll skate today and if we see Joffrey I'll fall onto your feet to hide your skates," She let out a giggle at his idea, finding the prospect of him falling to her feet quite amusing. "and I'm sure your dad will get you a pair of figure skates if you asked him." 

"Then why couldn't I get them before we left?" 

Jon spun an answer that he didn't know if it was entirely true. "It's easier to learn with Hockey skates. Robb was supposed to teach you and he knows hockey skates like the back of his hand." 

"Oh, I guess that’s true." Her head nodded along in understanding and Jon let out a little sigh of relief. 

"C'mon then," Jon said, standing up "I can teach you so you can get your skates." 

Jon helped her lace up her skates, holding her foot and placing the blade between his legs and he knelt down. Quite timidly, Sansa stood when her skates were laced up, wobbling a bit at first. She would've fallen if she'd not caught Jon's forearm. Her hand remained on his arm as he lead her towards the ice, her nerves not allowing her to let go. Even with the extra height from the skates she was still below Jon's collar bone, which was still quite tall due to Jon's newly achieved height. As they waddled towards the ice, Sansa let out a little squeak of terror. 

"You alright?" 

"yeah," she spoke softly "Jon I don't wanna fall." 

"Don't worry," he replied "I got you. 


End file.
